Our Small Town
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: Austin and Ally live in a small town, every one knows every one. They've always hung out in group situations, but slowly start having more one on one time. Ally's been really confused about a lot in her life, maybe Austin can help her solve her problems, maybe he's the answer she's been looking for. R
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you guys will give this story a chance! I have a really good feeling about this one! I got the idea when I was driving down to Florida.**

**It's most likely this whole story will be told in Ally's point of view but if I want to do one from Austin's or someone else's it will say.**

Chapter One

ALLY'S POV

I live in a really small town called Greenville. It's more of a farm town. Not a lot of people live here, so mostly everyone knows each other. It's nice living here because it feels like home but I don't want to stay here forever. Most of the time the kids in this town take over their parents shops or farms. I'm an only child so it's going to be up to me to run the café. I'm not sure if that's really what I want though.

I have hung out with the same three girls my whole life. It has always been Trish, Beth, and Angela. Once we got older we started hanging out with four guys, Dez, Jake, Austin, and Tommy. All together there's the eight of us; we usually do everything and go everywhere together. We usually either hang around my house or Austin's because he lives next door. At the end of the night the girls stay over at my house then the guys at Austin's. Austin's family are farmers but we don't use our land for farming. We have a stable and my parents like to ride the horses sometimes but that's it.

A few of the girls dated a couple of the guys but nothing lasted long or got serious so it's not weird when we all hang out. Us girls aren't as close as the guys as you would think. We hang out with them as a group but none of us hang out with them alone. That would be awkward.

"So are you two still coming tomorrow?" Beth said to Trish and I as we sat down at the lunch table with the rest of the group.

"Um, refresh my memory, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, not remembering.

"Remember I told you we were going to go to that party in the next town over?" Beth told me.

Austin, Dez, and I are the only ones with out licenses so we always end up being the designated drivers. I don't drink anyways so it doesn't bother me, I like going to the parties to meet people and dance. Even if I'm not exactly the best dancer. We take two cars, I drive the girls, and one of the two of them drives the guys.

Thank god that it was finally the weekend, I thought to myself once the final bell rang. Every Friday we all hang out but I'm not in the mood and just want to go home today. I told them I wasn't feeling well but would see them tomorrow for the party. Surprisingly everyone decided to go home and catch up on sleep and school work.

Once I got home and grabbed my guitar and went to the front porch to write in my songbook. I work best when I'm outside because the nature inspires me. I love to write music, and I even like to sing but I could never perform in front of an audience, I have terrible stage fright.

I got a great idea for a song; write in some lyrics then began to sing it.

"I'm the sun in your eyes

Yet you don't see me

I wear no disguise

But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me

I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me

You don't see me"

"Wow Ally." I heard from behind me. I spun my head around to see Austin standing there.

"Austin, um, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well Dave was delivering our mail when he got a call," Austin began to explain, "He said there was an emergency at home. Your house is the last house on his route so he just asked me to bring it over."

"Oh, well that was nice of you." I said, still feeling embarrassing and awkward over the fact that he heard me sing.

He came over to bench and sat next to me. "Ally, you're a really good singer. How come you never told any of us you were into music. Did you write that?" Austin said, with a confused expression.

"Yeah I did, and well you were always the music one in the group. Also, I was scared that one of you would try and get me to sing when I have trouble stage freight." I admitted. Other than my parents no one know that about me.

"Don't worry Ally, I won't say anything, do the girls know?" He asked. I just shook my head.

There was an awkward silence.

"This is so unusual, we've never hung out just the two of us before." I said.

"Yeah and it's weird that our whole lives we've been neighbors and only started to hang out when we did as a group." Austin added.

Austin got up from the bench, "I should get going, I told my dad I would help him paint the stables." He started to walk off but before he got off the porch he stopped and turned around. "Ally you should really keep writing and don't give up on your music." Then he walked off.

**Alright! That's all I have for the first chapter! I would love to know what everybody thinks! Should I continue? I already have the next few chapters planned! I hope everyone liked the beginning of the story! Leave a review please! **

**Follow my Laura Marano/Austin and Ally fan twitter account, it is, LauraMaranoCAN !**

**I have written two other stories for Austin and Ally check them out! I've also written for Glee and Pretty Little Liars!**

**-DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Keep reviewing! I love to see what you guys think! **

Chapter Two

ALLY'S POV

The girls are over and we're getting ready to go the party. I'm not really in the mood for a party right now but I don't want to disappoint them. Especially since I have been really out of it lately, something doesn't feel right. Like my life is missing something. I know that I should be happy I have such a great family and amazing friends but I know there is way more out there for me.

I put on my stereo and played some music to clear my mind.

"Hey Ally, are you alright?" Beth asked me, probably noticed I wasn't acting like myself.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it's just that I still have a bit of a stomach ache." I lied, but I didn't want them to ask to many questions.

"Will you be okay to go to the party?" Trish asked.

"Yeah! Guys, I'm fine, let's go meet the guys!" I grabbed my jean jacket and walked outside my room before they could ask me anything else. We got outside and saw the guys all in Austin's car ready to go. We got into my car and drove off to the party, with the guys following behind us. Angela knew the way their so she directed me, it wasn't that far of a drive.

When we got there, there were a few people outside and you could tell there were a lot of people there based on the number of cars parked outside. Once we were out of the car we walked over to the guys. Austin gave me a small smile, probably because of what happened yesterday. I blushed, getting embarrassed remembering that he heard me singing.

As soon as we got inside I already wanted to leave. The music was too loud, there were too many people, and I could tell half the people were already drunk. Usually I enjoyed parties; I hate the fact that I've been in such a bad mood lately. Before I knew it everyone was off doing their own things, leaving me alone. I counted that as a blessing and decided to find somewhere to sit down.

I finally found an empty spot on a couch next to a couple too distracted by each other to even notice me. I sat for about twenty minutes before I was bothered by a guy wearing way too much cologne. He stumbled over to me then sat on the couch arm rest right next to me.

"Hey sweetheart what's your name?" He said slurring his words.

"Hi, I'm Ally." I said softly. I looked around the room to see if any of my friends were near. Jake and Austin weren't too far away flirting with two gorgeous blondes.

"I'm Tyler, come dance with me." I tried to reject his offer but I couldn't before he grabbed my hand and pulled off the couch.

"No thanks, I don't feel like dancing." I said.

"Oh, you have other things in mind?" He said winking at me. He began to pull me down a hall, towards one of the bedrooms. He was too strong and I couldn't get free of his grip.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, I tried to be serious and firm but I was overcome with fear and my voice trembled. "Help!" I tried to get someone's attention but the music was too loud so no one had come. Tears were forming in my eyes.

He had me up against the door and tried to kiss me. I squirmed and he ended up missing my lips and kissing my chin.

"Ahh! Someone help!" I tried to call for someone again.

Just as Tyler tried to open the bedroom door and push us in someone grabbed him and punched him. The next thing I knew he was on the floor. I looked up and saw Austin. I ran to Austin and he put his arm around me to lead me out of the house to through the backdoor to the backyard. No one noticed us leave.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked me as we sat on the grass since there were no benches or anywhere else to sit. He still had his arm around me.

"I am thanks to you." I said, tears falling from my face.

"It's okay Ally, you're safe now." He said, pulling me into his chest. I felt safe with his arms around me.

I cried for a while trying to let go of the memory. I calmed down then looked up at Austin. "Thank god you heard me screaming. But how did you? The music was so loud."

"I didn't hear you. I saw that jerk Tyler go over to talk to you and I didn't like the idea. I got a bad vibe from him when I met him earlier. I was keeping an eye on you two. I looked over and you were gone, I decided to go look for you. That's when I found you." He told me.

"Thank God you did, I don't even want to think about what could have—" I began but he cut me off.

"Don't think about that Ally. Come on, I'll take you home." Austin said; we both got up. "I will text Jake to come get my keys to take everyone else home later. I know he hasn't drank anything yet."

Soon Jake was outside with a confused expression on his face. Austin took his arm off me since he knew Jake would get the wrong idea.

"What's going on? Where are you two going? Is there something going on between you two?" Jake asked.

"Ally is feeling really sick and I'm not really having a good time anyways so I'm going to take her home. And we're just friends man. I'll see you tomorrow night." Austin handed Jake his keys. Jake just nodded and headed back inside. It kind of stung a bit when Austin said we were just friends, I'm not sure why, I don't see him in that way.

Austin put his arm back around me and we walked to my car. When we got in the car it felt odd to be out of Austin's arms. It was as if I longed for his touch.

We were on our way home and I turned to Austin, "Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Of course I won't. Not even to tell anyone that heroic punch. It's okay, everyone knows I'm a great already." He said chuckling, trying to get me to smile. I giggled.

We drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

I noticed all the lights off at my house when we pulled into my driveway. My parents know I go to these parties but they don't mind, they trust me. I was glad that they were asleep so they wouldn't ask me how the night went or why I was home so early.

Austin walked me to the door. "Try to get right to sleep, hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

"I know I've thanked you already but, thanks again Austin." I said hugging him.

"No problem Ally, I would never let anything bad happen to you." He smiled.

I smiled back, and for the first time in a while it was a genuine smile.

Austin walked home and I went up to my room. I changed quickly and crawled into bed.

I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night. My mind kept wandering. First I replayed the events of tonight over and over, until I knew I needed to stop. I started to think of how grateful I was that Austin was there for me tonight. I remember the warmth I felt when my face buried in his shirt.

I've never thought about Austin this much; he's always just been one of the guys we hang out with. Although, after tonight, I think I might see him as more…

**That's all for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what you thought! I already have the third chapter written, the more reviews I get on the first two chapters the faster I'll post it! **

**I'd like to thank Brittney and Yadira for all their help! Love you both! **

**- xoxo DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the past chapters! Keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter Three

ALLY'S POV

I finally got to sleep around 5:00 AM, I'm pretty sure I was so exhausted that my mind just shut down. I looked over at the clock and it was already noon. I never like to sleep in but I'm glad I did. I'd rather be asleep where I won't be able to think but instead just dream.

I decided that I was going to go for a walk but then I heard a knock at the door come from downstairs. I got up and changed quickly. I wondered who it could be because my parents were both at the café and my friends are probably going to sleep all day since they're hung over.

I lifted the curtain covering the window on the door; it was Austin.

"Hey Austin, what are you doing here?" I asked him once I opened the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said with a concerned looked on his face.

"I'm alright, and thank you, that was so sweet of you Austin." I half smiled and I felt my face go pink. Austin is the best-looking guy in town; everyone knows it. To be getting this much attention from him was flattering.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well I was just going to go for a walk." I paused, "Do you want to come?"

I saw a smile appear on his face when I asked, "Sure."

"I like to walk in the forest, it's one of the ways I get inspiration for my music." I mentioned as we walked towards the forested behind our houses.

"How else do you get your inspiration?" Austin asked.

"Most of the time I write about stuff that's going on in my life, making it into a song sometimes helps me understand the situation better. I don't know if that makes sense but yeah." It felt really nice to be honest with someone about my music.

We reached a spot where I like to stop; there was a big log with flowers all around. I directed Austin over to it and we sat down.

"You know, this is one of my favourite places in the whole world. It's a place I have to myself, that's special to me. I always said I was never going to bring anyone out here but I don't know, with you, it's different."

"I'm glad you did, it's so nice out here. Don't worry; I won't bring anyone here. It'll be our little secret." He looked over at me. His mood went from happy to concerned, as if he quickly remembered something.

"What's wrong Austin?" I asked curiously.

"It's just last night, before everything happened, you were sitting alone. I couldn't help notice how upset you looked." Austin had such worry in his eyes.

Just as I was opening my mouth to answer he cut me off. "Don't lie to me Ally, every party we go to you are always socializing and dancing around. It's nice to see you don't need the alcohol to have a good time. Also, for the past week I've noticed you've been kind of out of it. I just want to know what's going on." I was surprised, I didn't know Austin cared or even paid that much attention to me.

"Fine, it's just I've been thinking a lot about the future and what's going to happen when we all graduate. My parents will probably want me to stay to run to café, just like how your parents are making you run the farm. I don't know if that's what I want, what if I wanted to go away for school? I'm not saying that is what I want, it's just I don't know what I want. I'm just so confused. And leaving the group, I couldn't imagine being somewhere without all of you." I told him, I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about everything.

"Ally, it's your life, if you decided you want to leave Greenville to go to school or whatever you want to do I'm sure your parents will understand. They would support you and so will we. You could come back and visit us and we could visit you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." I laughed, then he did. "Do you want to run your family farm?"

"Yeah, I do. I've grown up here, it's what I know. I couldn't imagine doing anything else." He replied. I nodded my head but didn't know what to say.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Austin asked getting serious again. I stayed quiet, not deciding what I should say. "Ally, you can trust me. I know we haven't been that close in the past like you are with the girl and I am with the guys but I think we could be."

"I'd like that Austin." I blushed and I saw his face light up.

"So is there anything else?" He asked again.

"It's kind of weird to talk about but, do you ever wonder if there really is someone out there you're meant to fall in love with? The person that will change your world? Even if I do fall in love, what if no one returns the feeling? When we all go out I never get as much attention as the other girls and when I do it's from jerks like Tyler." I cringed as I spoke his name. "The thing is, I'm scared I might never find anyone. Not everyone finds love."

"Love finds you. When you go searching for it it'll just hide. You of all people shouldn't even be worrying about that. So many guys have a thing for you, you don't even realize. Those assholes are the ones who go talk to you because they're full of themselves. All the other guys are shy and wish for a chance to talk to you. Trust me." With the way he said trust me it seemed as if he sounded as if he was trying to imply something.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" I asked him, smiling.

"I have a gift." He joked, and we both laughed. Then Austin's phone started to ring.

"Hello?-Oh hey Tommy, what's up?-Everyone? Already?-Nowhere, just visiting my grandma.-Ally? How am I supposed to know?-Did you try calling her?-Alright, well I'll see you in about twenty minutes." He hung up the phone and started laughing. I didn't even have to ask about why he lied about us being together, hanging out. They all would blow it way out of proportion and think it's something more than it is. We're just friends.

"They're looking for us, they're all already around the fire." Austin said giving me his hand to help me off the log. Every Sunday we all go to Austin's and have a bonfire. "So how are we going to get back? They'll see us come out of the forest from my yard."

"Don't worry, I know a way to get to a side road. I always go that way when the girls are waiting for me at my house, I don't want them to ask where I was." I told Austin as I showed him which path to take.

We reached my house and Austin made his way to the group as I waited a while inside so it didn't seem suspicious. After a while I decided I waited long enough and walked over to Austin's yard.

"There you are Ally! Didn't you hear us knocking? And we called you a few times." Trish said while I took a seat between her and Tommy.

I panicked, I wasn't a very good liar. "I was, um, blow drying my hair." Yes. Good save. No one questioned it, they just went on with what they were talking about.

Jake turned to Austin, "Dude, why did you say you were having a bad time last night? That was a pretty great party. That girl Christy was asking about you." I felt a little jealous but brushed it off. I hung my head at the mention of the party.

"I don't know. I just wasn't feeling it and Ally wasn't feeling well so I just offered to take her home. Christy was really slutty, you know I'm not into that." Austin answered.

"Austin you have some perfect girl in your head, I don't think you're going to find her man. You have to at least try talking to some of these girls." Tommy almost sounded jealous of all the attention Austin gets. I'm sure all the guys are. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Austin with a girlfriend before.

"Whatever man, you'll see, I'll find her." Austin defended himself.

"Anyways, Ally are you feeling better?" Beth asked me. I simply nodded my head. I don't know why everyone was paying so much attention to Austin and I today.

"Right after you two left someone punched that guy Tyler, I'm not sure if you met him. He was really hot. He said that he was just trying to hook up with some girl when a guy came out of no where and hit him." Beth explained. I lifted my head and looked over at Austin, he gave me a knowing look. Beth continued, "He was so drunk he didn't even remember the girls name." I shot Austin a look of relief.

"So, is anyone going away for the summer? I'm so happy there's only one week left of school." Austin said quickly before anyone else could elaborate on the topic of the party. Dez started talking about his annual weekend fishing trip with his dad.

I mouthed the words Thank You to Austin and he winked at me, his way of saying you're welcome.

The party was over, that horrible night is over, I can move on and enjoy my summer. At least I thought so until Angela said, "Oh! Ally! Did I tell you Noel is coming again for the summer?" Noel is Angela's cousin from Ohio. "He's arriving on Saturday. My aunt and uncle are even considering moving here to Greenville."

**Cliffhanger! Keep reviewing so I can update the next chapter! It's already written! Love you all! Bye!**

**- DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting! As long as you keep reviewing don't worry I will keep updating! Here's chapter four, ENJOY.**

Chapter Four

ALLY'S POV

The party was over, that horrible night is over, I can move on and enjoy my summer. At least I thought so until Angela said, "Oh! Ally! Did I tell you Noel is coming again for the summer?" Noel is Angela's cousin from Ohio. "He's arriving on Saturday. My aunt and uncle are even considering moving here to Greenville."

Noel stayed with Angela and her family last summer. All the girls in town quickly noticed him, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes. He hung out with us since he didn't know anyone else in town. I obviously had my eyes on him. We flirted constantly, eventually it escaladed to something more. The whole group was happy for us. I was heartbroken when he had to leave at the end of summer. He was unsure if he would be returning this summer so we decided there was no point in not dating other people while we were apart. If we saw each other again it would be amazing but we had to wait to see what would happen in the future. I was devastated for a while but eventually I knew I had to live my life and move on.

Now that's he's coming for the summer again and maybe he'll be moving here, it's confusing. I did really like him last summer and dreamed about the day he would finally come back. Although, something doesn't feel right. I was more nervous that excited to see him.

"Isn't that great Ally?!" Trish asked enthusiastically.

I looked up, everyone looked excited for me. Except for Austin. His eyes were on me to see how I would react to the news. Everyone knew about the past between Noel and I, including Austin.

"Yeah, that's great." I tried to sound excited. I saw Austin out of the corner of my eye, he looked angry and disappointed. I'm not sure why. Does he have feelings for me? No way, that's crazy.

Before anyone could say anything else Austin got up, "My mom just texted me, she wants my help inside. You guys can stay out here but I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Has anyone noticed that Austin has been acting really different the past couple of days? He's never wanted to leave a party before. Ally did he say anything to you when you two were driving home last night? Did something happen at the party?" Jake asked when Austin was far enough and couldn't hear.

"I'll be right back, I need to ask Austin something about our, um," I paused trying to think of something, "English assignment." I said, avoiding the question. I have already lied too much today for my liking. I got up and hurried after Austin. English was the only class Austin and I had without the others so they wouldn't know I was lying.

"There's definitely something weird going on between those two." I heard Dez say as I was walking away.

I caught up to Austin just before he got inside, "Austin." I yelled to get his attention.

"Oh, Ally, what is it?" His tone was different, it was harsh and hostile.

"Jake was asking questions about the party again, I had to escape." I explained. I saw his expression change, he looked sympathetic. As if he regretted leaving me there to take on more questions about the party alone, but he didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" I put my hand on his arm. Austin looked down at it and showed a small smile, which quickly changed back to a look of anger.

"I'm fine Ally." He retorted. I moved my hand from his arm as I crossed my arms.

"Austin, that's not fair. I've done nothing but open up to you the past few days and when it comes to you being honest with me, you refuse?" I tried to keep my voice down so the group wouldn't hear.

"Ally, nothing's going on, ok?" He didn't even let me say anything before he walked inside and left me out on the porch. I turned around to see everyone looking in my direction.

I returned to the campfire and once again all eyes on me. No one said anything.

"Why are you guys being so quiet? What did I miss?" I said, pretending I didn't know they all wanted to ask me what Austin and I were hiding.

Everyone was silent until Angela said, "Oh nothing, we were just talking about our summer plans." Lie.

"Yeah, I was just talking more about my fishing trip." Dez said. Lie.

Eventually the tension eased and we talked through random topics until it got dark and everyone decided to go home.

I was lying in bed, again having trouble sleeping.

_Why was Austin acting like that? The only logical explanation would be that he was upset about Noel coming back. Why though? Austin and I are just friends. But, are we really? I could really see myself falling for him. What about Noel? I've been waiting for the day Noel would come back, and now it's here and I have no idea what I'm going to do. What if he already as a girlfriend? I'm not even sure if I have feeling for him anymore. Well of course I do but are they stronger than the new feelings I've developed for Austin. Did I just admit to liking Austin? He would never go for me. Like Tommy said, he has some perfect girl in his mind. I am far from perfect. Ugh, I'm never getting to sleep. _

Those types of questions and thoughts went through my mind all night. Questions that I had no explanation for. My life just got a whole lot more confusing.

**Now we have to wait and see what's going to happen with Noel, Ally, and Austin. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**- DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter Five! Hope you guys like it! I had a bit of trouble writing this one, hope it's ok. Enjoy and make sure to review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Five

ALLY'S POV

The week went on and Austin acted as if nothing happened. He began to treat me like I was just another one of the girls. I guess that's better than him ignoring me.

It's Saturday. The first day of summer vacation; but also the day Noel's arriving. We are all supposed to meet at Angela's around four to welcome him back. The guys are going too, which means Austin will be there, this should be interesting… Oh, and who could forget about our "camping trip" tomorrow. Everyone year at the beginning of summer we all camp out in my yard. When we were younger the guys would stay in Austin's yard and the girls in mine. Although, our parents don't mind all of us just being over in mine anymore. Of course Noel's going to be invited too. I really should just be worrying about today for now though.

_Maybe I should text Austin asking if he wants a ride to Angela's so we don't have to take two cars? We could talk in the car. Maybe talk about things. _

To: Austin Moon

Hey! Do you want a ride to Angela's so we don't have to take two cars?

-Ally

To: Ally Dawson

Sure.

-Austin

_Wow. That was a bad idea. What if it's awkward? What's going on with him?!_

I got outside and Austin was already there leaning against my car door, facing me.

I smiled at him and he gave me a tiny smirk then looked down at the ground.

_I really shouldn't have to deal with this. I did nothing to him. Why is he the one angry with me? Two can play at this game._

We both got into the car without saying anything. The car ride was silent the whole way to Angela's. I drove up to her house and stopped the car. Even after I turned the ignition neither of us got out of the car. There was a certain tension that suggested that something wasn't being said. I didn't look at him and I assume he wasn't looking at me. I looked into Angela's living room window and could see everyone already inside, including Noel.

"Ally—" Austin began, I jumped, startled by him deciding to finally say something. The tone of his voice was so soft and so unlike how things have been the past week.

"What is it Austin?" I said, trying to match his tone, although it came out more harshly then I expected.

"Nothing. I just—" I could tell he was thinking of another lie to tell me. "Wanted to say I'm happy Noel could come back this summer."

"Oh come on Austin, why do you do that?" I asked sharply.

"Do what?" Surprised by the fact I didn't just go along with his story.

"Ever time you're about to tell me the truth you change your mind and always end up lying to me." Before he could say anything I kept explaining. "I opened up to you!" I started to talk a little louder, I was angry and I wasn't going to keep it inside anymore.

"I know-" He tried to defend himself but I didn't let him.

"All you did was shut me out. A friendship goes two ways Austin." I opened the car door and started to walk to Angela's front door.

I felt him place his hand on my arm so I turned around. "Let me explain." He said, with sadness in his eyes, placing his hand on my arm again.

"I really don't want to hear anymore lies." I began to soften my tone.

_Ugh, I was totally overreacting. At least now I can just focus on being with Noel. That's what I really want. Right?_

We got interrupted by Noel rushing outside to hug to me. I hugged him back. The way he squeezed me made me feel appreciated and wanted. He looked even hotter than last summer. Way more built and it's like his eyes got even more gorgeous.

"I've missed you so much babe." Noel said once we parted. Babe? That's new…

"I've missed you too Noel." I smiled. The smile wasn't genuine. Something didn't feel right.

"Let's go inside, everyone's been waiting to eat." He still had the huge grin on his face that started the moment he saw me.

Everyone ate lunch and we all talked to Noel about his life back home and told him what had been happening with us over here. We all got up and went over to sit on the couches, clearly I sat beside Noel.

Austin was quiet the whole time and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Austin, you've been so quiet, that's not like you." Beth said, and everyone laughed, except for me.

"I'm just listening to everyone talk." Austin said through a small laugh.

"Whatever you say dude." Tommy said. Not buying it.

Another awkward silence but Dez decided to say something. "So is everyone excited for the camping trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I hate that we have to wait until tomorrow, I just wish it was already here!" Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't we just do it tonight? We can do it for two nights instead of one, tonight and tomorrow night!" Trish suggested.

"Would you be up for that Noel? Or are you too tired from your flight?" Angela asked her cousin.

"I'm good don't worry, this is going to be great." Noel said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him on the couch. Everyone smiled at us; but Austin wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"Yay! We'll meet at Ally's in about an hour?" Angela declared.

Austin and I got back into my car. We drove all the way back without saying a word.

We reached his house and before he could get out of the car I stopped him. "Wait." I said quickly. He looked over at me, not angry, not happy, but just a blank expression. He was getting harder and harder to read.

"We can't keep this up Austin. They're going to notice that we're not talking. They already know something's going on with you. You have barely said anything to anyone. Honestly Austin, what's going on?" I just wanted answers.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry, I'll try acting normally. We can just forget everything and go back to when we were just two other members of the group. See you tonight Ally." And with that he was out of the car, without giving me a chance to respond.

**I guess we're going to have to wait and see what's really going on with Austin. Maybe it won't be what you think. Stay tuned! Make sure to review and keep reading! Your reviews really do motivate me! Love you all!**

**- DrewLucyJaira / LauraMaranoCAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! Like I know it's been months. I don't want to make excuses so I'll just start the chapter. Here it goes! I hope you like it! **

Chapter Six

ALLY'S POV

Sitting here with Noel and all I can think about is Austin. I have a feeling that's not a good sign. I'm not supposed to have other guys on my mind. I just can't help it; I'm so confused.

"Hey, you two love birds! Come help us set up." I heard Angela call from behind us. Hearing her call us 'love birds' made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Although usually a comment like that would just make me blush.

Just before we got to where everyone was setting up the camping stuff Noel stopped me and asked, "Hey Ally, is everything alright with you?"

"Of course, why?" I said quickly.

"I don't know. You've been kind of distant." Noel said with a mixed look of concern and unhappiness.

I couldn't think of an explanation so I stayed quiet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong babe, but I thought you were interested in me. Was I wrong to think that I could come this summer and things would go back to the way they were?" I was starting to sense hostility in his voice.

Noel gave me a stern look, meaning that he wanted an answer. No words were coming to mind. I had no idea what to say. I didn't say anything and looked down at the ground. He shook his head and walked off, clearly angry.

Beth came over once Noel left, knowing her she was probably watching the whole time. She likes to know everything that's going on.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"He wanted to know why I was acting different and if I still liked him." I told her the truth, knowing there was no point in lying about this.

"What did you say? He looked upset when I saw him walk over the others." She looked really curious. Probably because I haven't told her much about what's been going on in my love life recently. Well that's mostly because boys were never such a big complication in my life up until recently.

"I didn't know what to say. I thought I liked him but I'm not so sure. I liked him a lot last summer but it don't really seem like the same guy to me anymore." I paused knowing that that wasn't the only reason why.

Before I could say anything else Beth said, "Aw come on Ally. You've barely spent a few hours together; you have to give it time. I don't get why you're having doubts, honestly."

I nodded to let her know I understood what she was saying.

"Just go talk to him, if he's mad at you then you'll never get things back to normal." She told me.

We rejoined the set up process. Although before I could talk to Noel I noticed something else that really caught my attention. Austin and Angela walking out of the forest back towards us with a bunch of firewood. I never made the connection that they might be together when I noticed both of them missing.

"Where we you two? What were you doing?" Jake asked the two of them, in a way that suggested he thought something more was going on between Austin and Angela.

"Oh, we went into the forest. We wanted to get some firewood since they ran out at Austin's." Angela explained. "Oh and Austin showed me this cool little spot, we'll have to show you guys sometime."

My mouth fell open. I was in shock. Did Austin really take Angela to my special place? I couldn't be around anyone anymore, not Noel, not Austin. I just wanted to be alone. I looked at Austin and his eyes widened a bit and he open his mouth as if he was about to defend himself but I simply turned around and went inside. I lied down on the couch.

_How could he bring her there? He promised. Is he really that upset with me? I still don't even know what I did wrong. Forget about Austin, you have Noel. I have to tell Noel that I'm still interested. I should give him a chance, right? I wonder how long I can just lie here without someone bothering me. _

Surely enough, seconds later I hear the front door open and by the footsteps I can tell it's only one person.

_I really hope that's not Austin. I can't deal with him right now. I would just end up snapping at him._

I decide to get up and go into the kitchen. It's Noel.

"Beth told me said that you wanted to talk to me." He said in a harsh tone.

"I did. I'm sorry for not saying anything before and acting so weird. I do still like you, it's just I was so shocked to see you and things aren't just going to go back to normal right away." I'm not sure if that was the right thing to say but I said it.

A smile swept across Noel's face and he stepped closer to me. He hugged me and kissed my forehead before saying, "This summer is going to be great."

I hope he's right.

That evening we were all sitting around the campfire and Angela was telling us about this new kid who moved to town that she has a thing for. I was kind of relieved to know that because now I know she doesn't like Austin. I know that a bad thing to say because of Noel and I but I don't care, it's the truth.

We and sat around for hours talking, even Austin was joining back into the conversation. It felt like everything was right again, normal. It felt just like last summer. Except something was still wrong, everyone else seemed happy and I know I should too but I didn't.

Slowly people started to go into their tents. The only ones left were Noel, Tommy, and I. Tommy and Noel were talking about some soccer game and I was in my own little world.

"I'm going to sleep guys, see you in the morning." Tommy said as he got up and went back to the boys' tent.

"It's just you and me now." Noel said as he moved even closer to me on the blanket we were sitting on.

"Yup." I said, feeling uncomfortable. I spent enough time with him today to know he isn't the same guy. Not at all.

He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my face letting his lips kiss my cheek.

"Oh my God, Ally. You're such a tease. What is it now?" He said rudely.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

He started yelling about me being a tease, me being distant, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I tried my best to tune him out. I didn't want to cry tonight. Not in front of him.

Then I heard noise coming from one of the tents and saw Austin come out of the boys'.

"What the hell Noel. Leave her alone." Austin said coming right over to where we were sitting.

"Austin, this is none of your business. Go back to your tent." Noel stood up.

"It is my business. You're being rude to Ally. I don't like it." Austin said in a tone that said he really wasn't kidding around.

Noel just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Austin said, I have never seen him look so angry.

"You two? Really? Wow. I should have seen it. The way you looked at me and Ally." Then Noel looked down at me. "And all that 'I was so shocked' crap, that was all because of him."

Once again I was lost for words. Thankfully Austin wasn't, "Leave her alone. I think you should leave."

"What if I don't? You really going to start something with me?" Noel said cockily.

"I'm not going to start anything. Just go." Austin said firmly.

It looked like Noel was just about to punch Austin but he pushed him lightly, looked down at me, and said, "You know what? She's not even worth it."

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Austin looked furious but before he could say anything to Noel or hit him, Noel walked away and drove off in Angela's car.

**Ouuuu, I wonder what Austin and Ally are going to say to each other now.. There we go! That's chapter six! I hope you guys liked it. I know I haven't written in a while so it may not be very good… I'm sorry. Please let me know what you guys think! Please! Thank you for waiting so long. I apologize again. **

**Also! If anyone has any idea for future chapters I'd love to hear them! PM or leave a comment, make sure to leave a username or a name so I can give you credit! **

**I'll try not to take forever for the next chapter! Kisses! xoxo**

**-DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm done summer school now so I'll probably be able to update more frequently! Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

ALLY'S POV

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Austin looked furious but before he could say anything to Noel or hit him, Noel walked away and drove off in Angela's car.

Austin looked down, saw me crying, and joined me on the blanket. He tried to hug me but I stiffened at his touch.

"Just go Austin." I said trying to stop crying and I pushed away from him. I tried to sound confident and strong to show that I didn't need him but in reality that's exactly what I need. I regretted telling him to leave right when the words left my mouth but I was still mad at him for showing Angela my special place.

He looked really hurt. "Ally, look. I'm sorry for being so distant with you the past couple of days."

"It's not just that." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Why would you take Angela there? You promised you'd never show anyone." Talking about this was just making me want to cry more.

"What? I didn't." He was going to explain but before I could cut him off he stopped me, "Just listen. I didn't take Angela to that place you showed me. I'd never do that Ally. The other day I was walking in the forest and I reached that fence in the back that has the no trespassing sign and I decided to go back there. There's this abandoned shed and some swings, I don't know, I thought it was pretty cool so I showed Angela when we were getting fire wood."

I stayed quiet to process the story. I know he wouldn't lie about that, he knows I would just ask Angela anyways.

"I swear Ally, I'd never take anyone there." He insisted.

"I believe you." I said softly. "But I still don't understand why you've been acting so weird. What did I do wrong?" Raising my voice this time.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just when I heard Noel was coming this summer I was disappointed. You and I were getting closer, I don't know, I just knew when he came back you'd be spending all your time with him. I like hanging out with you Ally." He ran his fingers through his hair; I could tell he was nervous.

"Austin, I really like spending time with you too but why didn't you just say something?" I asked, so touched by what he said.

"I knew how much you liked him last year, we all saw that. I wanted you to be happy I guess. But he turned out to be a jerk, don't listen to him. You deserve so much better." He hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around me again. This time I let him, I hugged him back.

"Thank you Austin, you're always there when I need you." I said and I felt him bring me closer to him.

"Always." He simply said.

We laid back on the blanket, my body still pressed up again his and his arm around me. I had butterflies in my stomach. We just lay there, not talking, looking at the stars. It was a comfortable silence.

*The next morning*

I woke up and saw Austin sleeping, we were still in the same position we must have fallen asleep. I looked up, uh oh.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Trish said as she sat and the end of the blanket we were on with the rest of the group, all of them, all six of them.

"Um." I didn't know what to say, how do I explain this without telling them everything? "Austin, wake up." I shook him softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Good morning." He noticed the look on my face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dez cleared his throat to get Austin's attention, answering his question.

"Oh." Is all Austin said.

"Okay you two. Start explaining." Beth said. "And start from the beginning, you guys have been acting weird for days now."

"Umm well—" Austin started but I knew he was just going to come up with some sort of lie. I cut him off.

"It's okay Austin. Just tell them the truth." I said looking down at my hands, not making eye contact with anyone. I'm tired of lying to my friends.

"Are you sure?" Austin whispered.

"I'm sure. I'll tell them though." I decided. He nodded and put his hand on back. Just to show support and to let me know he's there if I need him.

"It all started the night of that party. Remember how you guys told me and Austin about how that guy Tyler? How he was just trying to hook up with some girl and a guy punched him out of no where? Well that girl was me." I couldn't see their expressions changed because I had my heard down but I knew they'd be shocked and confused. "He was giving me a hard time at the party, he tried to take me into this room and I couldn't get out of his grip. Austin got there just in time and hit him. That's when we left and that's why we weren't acting different. Then things with Noel and I didn't exactly go as expected. Things weren't the same. Last night me tried to kiss me but I knew that's not what I want with him, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. He was yelling at me about being a tease when Austin came and told him to leave. After Austin and I were talking and just fell asleep. That's it, that's everything."

"Oh my gosh Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked. I looked up to see everyone's concerned faces.

"I'm fine, thanks to Austin." I said with a shy smile.

We all talked and I assured everyone that I was okay. And Angela mentioned that the reason Noel's parents might want to move here is because he's been acting different. Apparently his friends are a bad influence and they want him to change. She apologized for not warning me but she thought he was different with me.

**That's all for that chapter! What did you all think? Make sure you leave a review! I don't know if anyone has a real interest in this story so let me know, please. I don't want to keep writing for nothing.**

**- DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN - my twitter **


End file.
